elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Calcelmo's Laboratory
Calcelmo's Laboratory is a location in within the Dwemer Museum in Markarth. This area is the main living and research quarters for Calcelmo and Aicantar, although they typically spend most of their time in the Keep, closer to the Nchuand-Zel Entrance. Most of this area is locked until the Thieves Guild quest, "Hard Answers" is activated. The laboratory is divided into a number of chambers. Guards patrol the area. If spotted, a bounty of 5 to The Reach is acquired, and they attack without giving the opportunity to pay. Sublocations Interior The Entry Room has oil on the floor, a dart trap, and a gate that cannot be opened normally to the south east. In one of the left chambers of this room is a Dwarven Spider which can be used to kill the Wizards' Guards. The spider is controlled using the Spider Control Rod that is found nearby. Sometimes there is a glitch and the spider is not there, and the staff is impossible to pickup. Throne Chamber The Throne Chamber consists of a main room with a raised throne and guard. Dwarven junk is scattered around, along with several traps. To the northwest is Calcelmo's bedroom, which has some display cases (Apprentice) and scrolls to steal. Beyond the Throne Room To the south is Aicantar's bedroom and food preparation area. Dwarven Ballista Trap, Dwarven Thresher Trap, Swinging Wall Trap Display Case (Apprentice) appear here. This room cannot be bypassed without activating the "Hard Answers" quest. Beyond the Throne Room is the Steam Hall. There is little to search for, except a few corpses of fallen foes. The valve at the far end activates the thresher traps in the floor, ideally for luring enemies into. A Dwarven Thresher Trap and Poison Gas Trap reside here. Next is the Statue Room, whose exit is flanked by two Dwarven Spheres. There are two side chambers here; take advantage of the guard's patrol to slip through the door when he steps away from it. A large workroom pans out from here. The valve in the control booth sets off a number of traps. This area has two exits. This can be dangerous as there is a Dwarven Ballista Trap, Dwarven Thresher Trap and Flamethrower Trap. Markarth Wizard's Balcony The great balcony atop the keep connects Calcelmo's laboratory to his tower, a separate structure off the main body of the Keep. There's a great view of the city from here. One section of the balcony wall has broken away, exposing a path around the cliffside that ends in a waterfall. Calcelmo's Tower The tower has a lower-level entry hall, an upper-level office, and a massive stone relic containing a text in Dwemer and Falmer on the same granite slab. This stone is the key to Calcelmo's current research, a secret he jealously protects. Hazards *Dwarven Spiders *Numerous traps Notable items *Larceny Target: Dwemer Puzzle Cube in the Statue Room, just past the Arcane Enchanter. *Skill book (Heavy Armor): Chimarvamidium inside the tower, past the first interior door that one enters, to the left. *Skill Book (Enchanting): Twin Secrets on the table across the room from the Arcane Enchanter *Spider Control Rod in a small room off to the left of the very first room. Bugs *A Wizard Guard should open the barred door in the entry room, then close it and open the door which needs a key and close that one as well. However, the Wizard Guard may only close the wooden plank, so the barred door appears open and the door closed with a key stays open. Gallery Calcelmo's Stone.png|Calcelmo's stone tablet Appearances * de:Calcelmos Labor pl:Laboratorium Calcelmo Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations